Shaving
by MobBob
Summary: Request by Snape24: Kitty and Tina stay in the showers after gym so they can shave each other. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you going to come in?" said Kitty from the locker room shower. She looked at Tina, who was still outside trying to get the razors and shaving cream. Kitty was practically tapping her foot against the floor.

"Yeah," said Tina, who had her head stuck in her locker, rummaging through it. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay." Kitty turned to the shower head and started a stream of water. She was immediately blasted by a wave of cold water. She shuddered as her skin felt the icy cold. She jumped away from the cold and waited for it to warm up. Kitty waited for a while and then put her hand under the water. It was far from hot, but it was warm enough to shower under. Kitty looked at Tina, who was still rummaging through her locker. "Tina, are you coming or what?"

"I am, I am," said Tina as she got out of her locker and ran through the locker room to Kitty. "See."

"Finally." Kitty stepped aside to let Tina into the shower. Once Tina was in, she closed the curtain behind her. Kitty quickly popped her head out and scanned the locker room, making sure that no one else was there. They had waited for everyone else to leave before doing this, but there was no guarantee that someone might come back looking for something they had left behind. True enough, a Cheerio had returned to her locker, having left behind her lipstick. She noticed Kitty and waved to her, but she didn't see Tina at all. The girl left and after a few seconds, Kitty saw that the coast was clear and turned to Tina. "Okay, we should be good. We just need to keep a look out in case someone walks in."

"Calm down. I've done this before with Rachel. Nobody will think nothing about it." Tina had with her a pair of razors and a can of shaving cream. Tina handed Kitty one of the razors. Tina then took the can of shaving cream poured some into her hand, and then handed it to Kitty, who did likewise. Tina was about to apply the shaving cream, when she look down at Kitty's pussy and was stunned. "Jesus! You're hairs are blonde down there."

"Well that's 'cause I'm a blonde," said Kitty, rather annoyed. She pointed to her hair. "She, it's kind of my hair color. I thought you weren't going to make this weird."

"I know, I know, sorry," said Tina, still looking at Kitty's pussy. "It's just, it's just so blonde. Usually it's dark down there, but it's practically yellow down there. Jesus, do you use lemon juice?"

"Excuse me?" said Kitty, clearly offended at the insinuation. Tina turned a little pale as she watched Kitty practically foaming at the mouth. "My hair is completely natural. No dyes or lemon juice or anything like that."

"Sorry," said Tina. "So you've done this before, right?"

"Yeah, I've shaved before," said Kitty, still a little mad. "What, do you think I'm some kind of alien?"

"No," said Tina. "But have you shaved someone else?"

"Well no," said Kitty. "But it shouldn't be that different, right?"

"Not too much." Tina lowered her hand to Kitty's pussy.

"What are you doing?" said Kitty.

"Do you want me to lather you up?" said Tina.

"No," said Kitty. "I can do that my self, thank you very much."

"Just asking." Tina proceeded to lather herself up. Kitty did the same, though a bit more sloppily, as if she was worried that if she didn't get it on fast enough, Tina would try to help her. Once Kitty got the shaving cream all over her, she was ready to begin. She took her razor and went to shave Tina. She hesitated at first. Sure, she had shaved before, but never another person. She worried that she might do something wrong. She gently touched the razor to Tina and tried to shave without hurting her. She gingerly brought the razor down in a downward motion. She lifted the razor up, revealing a smooth clearing of skin. Tina was much more confident than Kitty. With a few swift strokes, Tina had rendered Kitty practically hairless. Kitty hadn't even noticed the razor touch her skin. Tina took her razor and washed it under the water from the shower. Kitty soon got the hang of it and in no time, she had finished with Tina. As Kitty cleaned the razor off, Tina inspected her handiwork. "Wow, you did a really good job."

"Thanks," said Kitty. "I told you I knew what I was doing."

"I didn't mean to doubt you." Tina popped her head out of the shower. "No one's out there. We've got the whole locker room to ourselves. You know what that means?"

"What?" said Kitty, still washing off her razor.

"This." Tina went up to Kitty, put her arms around her, and kissed her.

Kitty sighed. "Seriously? Right here?"

"Why not?" said Tina. "We're completely alone. Don't believe? Look outside and see."

Kitty thought about the girl who had almost walked in on them, worrying that the same thing might happen, but this time they wouldn't be so lucky. She looked out from behind the curtain to see that Tina was right. "Okay, but just one time."

"Fine," said Tina, clearly disappointed. She pushed Tina up against the wall, the now hot water of the shower hitting the two. Steam enveloped them so thickly that anyone who walked in wouldn't be able to see them. Kitty lifted her legs and wrapped them around Tina. She moaned as Tina kissed her throat. Tina lowered her head and kissed Kitty's chest. She turned to Tina's left nipple and put it in her mouth. She experimentally nibbled on it, eliciting moans of pleasure from Kitty. Tina then sucked on her nipple. Kitty grabbed Tina's shoulder, scratching it. Tina arched her head back and groaned. Kitty lean in and kissed Tina on the mouth. She slid her tongue between Tina's lips and her teeth. The tip of her tongue met with Tina's and the two began to wrestle. Tina lowered her left hand and moved it down to Kitty's pussy. She shoved two fingers inside Kitty, all the while resting her thumb on Kitty's clit. Tina thrust in and out of her. Her thumb did nothing, much to Kitty's disappointment. Kitty decided to try and show her how to properly finger. Soon, Kitty shoved two fingers into Tina. She took her thumb and began flicking Tina's clit. This got Tina weak at her knees, getting loud moans from her. Kitty worried that someone would hear, but she was soon distracted by Tina's fingering. Tina seemed to have gotten the hint and started using her thumb to play with Kitty's clit. Kitty moaned, this time louder than Tina. The two fingered each other until they both came. Tina fell to her knees, writhing in pleasure. Kitty slid down the wall to the floor. Tina got up and extended a hand for Kitty. "So that was fun?"

"Yes, most definitely," said Kitty. "Let's do it again."

"Yes, let's." The two quickly put on their clothes and left the locker room. Outside they were met by Bree.

"Jesus," said Bree. "Gym was over like an hour ago. What are you two still doing here?"

"Taking a shower," said Kitty. "Got a problem with that?"


	2. Bonus

**A/N: A bonus chapter as requested by Snape24.**

Tina's armpits were hairy. So were Rachel's, but at least she had shaved. Not as often as she probably should have, but definitely more than Tina. Tina practically had a forest growing down there. Rachel cringed at the though of having to shave that. The two of them were standing in the middle of a shower in the locker room. Tina popped her head out nervously. "Are you sure no one's going to walk in on us?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "Gym's over and everyone's left."

"Are you sure?" said Tina.

"No not really," said Rachel. "But I think we're pretty safe. Let's just get this over with."

"Okay." Tina picked a can of shaving cream off of the floor. She poured some cream into her hand and gave the can to Rachel. Rachel did the same and soon the two were ready to begin. Rachel covered her armpits in cream and grabbed a razor blade. Tina also had a razor blade with her. The two began shaving each other. The both agreed to start with the armpits. Tina held up her left arm to let Rachel begin shaving her. Rachel did the same. Rachel put the blade to Tina's skin. Her hand was shaking. Not because she didn't know what she was doing, but because she was worried about Tina. True, Rachel wasn't exactly hairless and she could shave more often, but it looked like Tina had never shaved at all. Rachel did an experimental swipe down Tina's arm. She looked at what she had done, see that all she really accomplished was make the hair slightly less thick. Rachel swiped again, getting better results, but there was still a thicket of hair there. The third time was what really did the charm. Once Rachel pulled the razor away, Tina was practically hairless. Practically. She still had some patches that Rachel had to deal with. However, it wasn't a complete disaster as Rachel had expected. Tina seemed to be having more trouble than Rachel. As it turned out, Rachel was right about Tina never shaving. She hacked at Rachel's armpits, tearing out chunks of hair. Rachel was glad that this was a safety razor. Eventually, Tina shaved Rachel enough that her armpit looked almost as good as Rachel. They continued with the other armpit. Again, Rachel was perfect, while Tina was not so much. Rachel tapped her foot against the floor as she waited for Tina to finish. "I've almost got it. Just give me a few more seconds."

"How about no?" said Rachel.

"What?" said Tina.

"What I mean," said Rachel. "Is that it's good enough."

"Are you sure?" said Tina.

"Positive," said Rachel. "Let's move on to...our hair down there."

"Oh that," said Tina nervously. This had been something they had talked about. Shaving the hair down there. They had agreed to do it, but not enthusiastically. Tina took some cream from the can and rubbed it on herself. "So...um...I guess we can begin."

"Yes let's." This went pretty much how it had gone last time. Rachel was perfect (as always), while Tina clumsily tried to shave off Rachel's hair. Rachel stood their patiently, well not really, while Tina tried her best. Rachel sighed. She thought about her latest audition, how things were going with Finn, and the fact that none of the New Directions understood her brilliance. Suddenly, Rachel felt something press down on her clit. She almost jumped, the fear of this messing up Tina keeping her still. She look down and realized that the thing grinding into her clit was Tina's thumb. The girl had innocently touched Rachel their while shaving her, not realizing what she had done. Rachel was about to say something, but decided not to. She didn't want to make this any more awkward than it already was. She just stood there, biting her tongue so she wouldn't gasp. Rachel grit her teeth as Tina continued to shave her, oblivious to what she was doing. Things got worse. With each brush, Tina's thumb moved, flicking Rachel clit by accident. Rachel rolled her eyes. This had to be on purpose. No one could be this clueless. Though, Rachel had to admit it wasn't all bad. The feeling of Tina's thumb rolling over her clit was somewhat relaxing. She could feel her heart race as Tina continued to do it. She welcomed Tina's movements. Rachel was still a virgin and found masturbation weird, so this was something new to her. She could feel something build inside her every time Tina's thumb massaged her clit. She didn't know how much longer she could... "Oh god."

Tina froze, almost dropping the razor. "Rachel, did you-"

"Don't tell anyone," said Rachel. "Got that?"

"Yeah okay," said Tina.

"Good," said Rachel.

Tina shook nervously. "Who would I tell anyway?"


End file.
